Memori Tentangnya
by Mitoo YuuHi
Summary: "Kalau saja ia cukup berani untuk menyampaikan tulus hangat perasaannya. Akankah ia bisa menahan kepergiannya?". Kumpulan short fic, prekuel sekaligus sekuel dari "Tubuh Penuh Luka". Part 3: Kasen Kanesada - Sweets and Warmth.
1. Chapter 1

A Touken Ranbu Fanfiction

Touken Danshi x OC Saniwa

Disclaimer: I just own the plot and the OC, Touken Ranbu belongs to DMM/Nitro+

Kumpulan short fic, prekuel sekaligus sekuel dari "Tubuh Penuh Luka"

* * *

 **Part 1**

 **Tsurumaru Kuninaga – Surprise and Kiss on Toe**

.

[Gadis itu selalu memberinya kejutan, bahkan hingga saat kepergiannya]

.

Pagi itu matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya diantara langit yang begitu biru. Awan kelabu yang menjadi pertanda buruk sama sekali tidak menampakkan wujudnya. Hari yang cocok untuk pergi ke medan perang, menghabisi musuh, dan pulang dengan membawa kemenangan sempurna.

" _Saa, daibutai no hajimari da!*_ ", seru Tsurumaru antusias.

"Tsuru- _san_ , tugas kita hari ini hanya menyapu halaman, bukan pergi ke medan perang", koreksi Mitsutada.

Semangatnya yang seketika menghilang, kini membuat sang bangau tak ubahnya seperti mainan yang kehabisan baterai. "Habisnya... akhir-akhir ini tugas kita hanya seputar ladang atau kandang kuda. Tidak ada kejutannya sama sekali...", keluh Tsurumaru sambil menggerakkan sapunya dengan enggan.

"Apa boleh buat kan? _Aruji_ sedang fokus memperkuat pedang para Shinsengumi supaya bisa cepat menembus Ikedaya. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk _tachi_ seperti kita untuk maju", jelas Mitsutada. "Lihat, Midare- _chan_ yang seharusnya bisa maju ke medan perang saja mau menyapu tanpa protes"

"Untuk saat ini... aku lebih memilih menyapu halaman daripada harus maju ke Ikedaya", muram menyelimuti Midare yang biasanya selalu ceria.

"Loh, memangnya kenapa?", tanya pedang bermata satu itu tak mengerti.

"Mitsu- _san_ tidak tahu sih, seramnya tiba-tiba diterjang _yari_ di dalam ruangan! Terlambat sedikit menghindar bisa patah loh! Patah!", ujar Midare menggebu.

"Be- begitu ya?", Mitsutada yang tak menyangka dengan reaksi sang _tantou_ hanya bisa menjawab seadanya.

"Hah... Bosannya", Tsurumaru kembali mengeluh untuk kedua kalinya. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan racauan Midare dan tetap menyapu dengan gerakan yang minim. Pikiran pria bersurai putih itu kini dipenuhi dengan berbagai cara untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Menimbang siapa yang paling pas untuk dijadikan target keisengannya berikutnya.

 _Gokotai? Tidak tidak... Aku sudah kapok dikeroyok dan hampir dikuliti hidup-hidup oleh saudaranya yang lain karena terlalu sering mengerjainya._

 _Kara-bou? Dia juga tidak... Akhir-akhir ini dia lebih banyak mendiamkanku walau kukerjai. Reaksinya sudah tidak seru lagi._

 _Tapi kalau begitu, siapa yang-_

"Aduh!", lamunan Tsurumaru tersebut terputus ketika merasakan sesuatu menancap dan mencabik ibu jari kakinya. Dan benar saja, pria beriris keemasan itu kini mendapati _tabi_ ** pada kaki kanannya telah ternoda oleh merahnya darah.

"Kyaa! Itu apa?! Ular?!", Midare yang berdiri tak jauh dari sang _tachi_ menjerit ketika melihat sesuatu yang panjang dan bersisik menghilang kebalik semak-semak.

Saat itu juga Tsurumaru mengerti apa yang baru saja menyerangnya. Gigitan itu sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyakitkan bagi pedang tempaan Gojou Kuninaga tersebut, tapi tidak dengan sesak dan pandangan yang tiba-tiba mengabur.

 _Gawat... racunnya..._ rutuknya sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh tanah karena kakinya yang kebas tak sanggup lagi menahan beban.

"Tsuru- _san_?!", Mitsutada dan Midare segera menghampiri Tsurumaru yang kini tampak begitu pucat. "Jangan-jangan... karena ular yang tadi?"

"Hehe, ini baru kejutan", Tsurumaru terkekeh lemah.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk tertawa kan?!", seru Mitsutada geram. _Tachi_ Osafune itu segera mengikat pergelangan kaki Tsurumaru agar racunnya tidak semakin menyebar sebelum kemudian menggendongnya ke dalam _honmaru_.

Sementara itu, Midare yang gerakannya paling cepat sudah lebih dulu berlari ke dalam untuk mencari tuannya. " _Aruji-san!_ Tsuru- _san_ digigit ular beracun!", seru sang _tantou_ panik ketika mendapati sang _saniwa_ tengah menyesap tehnya di teras _honmaru_.

Mendengar seruan Midare, pandangan gadis itu kemudian beralih pada Mitsutada yang berlari tak jauh di belakangnya. Kaget menghiasi wajah sang _Aruji_ ketika melihat kondisi Tsurumaru yang berada dalam gendongan sang Osafune. Bagaimana tidak? Belum ada lima belas menit ia melepas ketiga pedangnya untuk membersihkan halaman dan kini mereka sudah kembali dengan salah satunya terluka parah.

'Ke ruang _teire_ '

'SEKARANG', perintah yang dituliskan sang gadis dengan tiga huruf hiragana itu memenuhi satu halaman buku gambarnya.

Dengan cekatan, gadis _saniwa_ itu segera membuatkan penawar racun dan membersihkan luka sang Kuninaga.'Tsurumaru-san, aku akan menghisap racunnya. Tolong tahan untuk tidak menggerakkan kakimu ya', tulisnya kemudian.

"Menghisap? Bagaima-", ucapan Tsurumaru terpotong ketika melihat bibir gadis itu menyentuh ibu jari kakinya yang terluka. " _A- Aruji?!_ ", kini giliran ia yang dikejutkan. Tak pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya bahwa sang _saniwa_ , gadis yang menjadi tuannya, akan mencium kakinya dengan alasan apapun.

Pria itu merasakan pipinya memerah dan panas, debaran jantungnya yang tak karuan serasa dapat meledak kapan saja. Sepertinya ciuman sang _Aruji_ memberikan efek yang lebih besar dibandingkan racun itu sendiri. Ingin rasanya ia segera memutus sentuhan tersebut, namun ketiadaan tenaga membuatnya sama sekali tak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya. Tsurumaru hanya bisa pasrah sang _saniwa_ menangani lukanya sementara ia berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang bertalu bising.

.

Beberapa hari berikutnya, Tsurumaru mau tidak mau harus menghabiskan waktunya dengan berbaring di atas kasur. Ia memang bukan sepenuhnya manusia sehingga kekuatan sang _Aruji_ dapat membantunya untuk cepat pulih. Namun ia juga bukan sepenuhnya _tsukumogami_ *** sehingga racun ular itu masih memberinya pengaruh.

'Sepertinya kondisimu sudah jauh lebih baik. Besok kau sudah boleh kembali bertugas seperti biasa', tulis sang gadis _saniwa_ selesainya ia memeriksa keadaan Tsurumaru.

"Syukurlah... Aku bisa mati kebosanan kalau terlalu lama berdiam di sini", ujarnya lega.

'Mengerjai yang lain sih boleh saja, tapi aku tidak mau dikejutkan seperti kemarin lagi', protes sang gadis.

"Ahaha, maaf maaf... Bukan mauku juga memberi kejutan seperti itu", Tsurumaru terkekeh dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Oh iya, bagaimana kalau berikutnya _Aruji_ yang memberiku kejutan?"

'Aku?', walau tampak ragu, tapi tampaknya gadis itu tertarik dengan ide yang diajukan _toudan-_ nya. 'Aku belum pernah memberi kejutan pada siapa pun sih, tapi akan kucoba!', tulisnya semangat.

"Ou! _Tanoshimi_ ****", seringaian terkembang di wajahnya. Tak sabar dengan kejutan apa yang akan sang _saniwa_ hadiahkan khusus untuknya.

* * *

Hari itu, ia hanya bisa terbaring menatap langit-langit salah satu ruangan di _honmaru_. Ruangan yang penuh dengan jejak pertarungan tersebut tampak begitu berantakan. Dinding yang hancur, _tatami_ yang tercabik, serta goresan darah menghiasi ruang yang sunyi mencekam. Merah menodai putih pada pakaiannya, kini ia tak ubahnya seperti seekor bangau sungguhan. _Saniwa-_ nya kini telah jatuh. Menghilang kedalam kegelapan tanpa bisa ia hentikan.

Senyuman pahit menghiasi wajah sang _toudan_ yang tampak lelah. Bisikan paraunya memenuhi ruangan bersamaan dengan air matanya yang mulai meleleh.

"Bukan kejutan seperti ini yang kuinginkan, _Aruji..._ "

-Part 1: fin-

* * *

a.n:

* _Now let's begin the grand stage!_

**Kaos kaki tradisional jepang

***Roh/spirit yang berasal dari benda-benda kuno berumur ratusan tahun.

**** _I'm looking forward to it!_


	2. Chapter 2

A Touken Ranbu Fanfiction

Touken Danshi x OC Saniwa

Disclaimer: I just own the plot and the OC, Touken Ranbu belongs to DMM/Nitro+

Kumpulan short fic, prekuel sekaligus sekuel dari "Tubuh Penuh Luka"

* * *

 **Part 2**

 **Souza Samonji - Hujan dan Tempat untuk Pulang**

 **.**

[Gadis itu sudah tersesat jauh. Sudah saatnya untuk menjemputnya pulang]

.

Pagi itu langit tampak kelam. Bulir-bulir air perlahan meninggalkan awannya dan menyambut bumi. Souza tampak tengah duduk di teras _honmaru_ dan memandangi rinai hujan yang menari di depannya. Pikirannya menerawang jauh ke masa lalu. Lamunannya itu baru terpecah ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki kecil datang menghampirinya.

Sesosok gadis mungil dengan rambut ikal kecoklatan kini tengah berdiri di sampingnya. 'Boleh kutemani?', tulis sang Aruji.

Mengulum senyum, sang Samonji pun menjawab, "Silakan saja". Canggung menghampirinya. Diberikan kekuatan dan tubuh manusia oleh gadis itu tidak langsung membuatnya terbiasa dengan tuan barunya. Apalagi ia belum genap seminggu datang ke _honmaru_.

'Souza- _san_ suka hujan?', tulis gadis itu kemudian. 'Aku sering melihat Souza- _san_ duduk mengamati hujan di sini'.

"Aku... tak tahu apakah aku menyukainya atau tidak. Hanya saja, hujan selalu mengingatkanku pada masa ketika aku masih berada dalam genggaman Oda Nobunaga. Ia memang sering membawaku kemana pun ia pergi, tapi tak jarang pula ia hanya memajangku sebagai hiasan di ruangannya. Dan ruangan yang sepi itu akan semakin bertambah dingin di hari hujan.", tutur pedang tempaan Saemonzaburo tersebut. "Aku tak pernah menyukai pria yang membuatku seperti burung dalam sangkar itu. Namun ironisnya, aku akan selalu tanpa sadar memperhatikan hujan dan mengingatnya, seperti saat ini..."

Sang _saniwa_ terdiam beberapa saat, tampak menimang kata-katanya. 'Apa saat ini Souza- _san_ masih merasa seperti itu?', tulisnya kemudian.

'Apa aku mengekangmu?'

Memandangi sang Aruji beberapa saat, pria beriris _heteromatic_ itu justru balik bertanya. "Apa Aruji akan membiarkanku terbang bebas kemana pun aku mau?"

'Asalkan kembali kemari, aku tak keberatan Souza- _san_ pergi seberapa jauh pun', tulis gadis itu ringan.

"Bukannya itu tidak ada bedanya dengan mengekangku?"

Sang _saniwa_ tersenyum. 'Aku tak bermaksud mengekangmu, aku hanya ingin memberi Souza- _san_ tempat untuk pulang'

"Tempat... untuk pulang?", tanya Souza ragu.

Gadis itu mengangguk. 'Sebebas apa pun seekor burung terbang, pasti akan ada kalanya ia akan lelah mengepakkan sayapnya dan ingin kembali ke sarangnya. Rumah tempat ia bisa merasa tenang dan nyaman'

'Aku... ingin _honmaru_ ini bisa menjadi tempat seperti itu bagi Souza- _san_ ', senyuman terkembang pada wajahnya yang sebagian besar tertutupi oleh perban.

Hangat merayapi pria berambut magenta tersebut. Lama dalam rengkuhan sang _Maou*_ membuatnya tak mudah membuka diri dan mempercayai orang lain. Namun tulus yang tersampaikan padanya membuat beku dalam hatinya luruh begitu saja. Membalas senyuman _Aruji-_ nya, Souza kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada rintikan air. Kali ini, tanpa ada sendu yang mengganjal.

Hening yang terasa nyaman itu harus terpecah pada menit berikutnya ketika perut sang _saniwa_ berbunyi dan ribut minta diisi.

Semburat merah mewarnai pipi gadis itu. Terburu-buru, ia segera menuliskan sesuatu, 'Maaf... Hujan-hujan begini perutku jadi lapar'.

Souza terkekeh. "Akan segera kusiapkan teh dan camilan. Sebagai gantinya, tolong temani aku sebentar lagi".

'Dengan senang hati!'. Kembali, senyuman sang Aruji menghangatkan suasana pada dinginnya hari hujan kala itu.

* * *

Hari itu hujan turun dengan derasnya sedari pagi, tak ada sedikit pun tanda untuk berhenti. Langit seakan ikut berkabung dengan kepergian _Saniwa Bicchu no Kuni._ Aroma hujan mengaburkan bau kayu yang baru dipelitur, hasil kerja keras pada _toudan_ memperbaiki _honmaru_ mereka yang hancur berantakan karena serangan tempo hari.

Di salah satu sudut bangunan bergaya jepang kuno itu, Souza kembali duduk termenung memandangi rinai yang turun.

"Memandangi hujan lagi?", suara yang begitu familiar itu memecah lamunan sang Samonji.

"Yagen...", mengalihkan pandangannya, Souza mendapati salah satu pedang Awataguchi itu telah berdiri di sisinya.

Sang _tantou_ baru saja akan menanyakan apakah Souza sedang kembali memikirkan tuan mereka yang lalu ketika mendapati dua cangkir teh dan beberapa camilan tersaji di samping pria tersebut. Sebuah kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukan sang _uchigatana_ untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama _saniwa_ mereka kala hujan datang. Rutinitas yang tak kan bisa dilepasnya begitu saja walaupun sosok yang selalu menemaninya kini tak bersamanya lagi.

"Memikirkan _Aruji_?", Yagen kembali bertanya.

Kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada rintik air, Souza menjawab, "Gadis itu sudah pergi terlalu jauh dan tersesat. Sudah saatnya kita menjemputnya pulang".

Merasakan getir yang sama, Yagen hanya bisa menggumam setuju. " _Sou da ne..._ "

Hanya ada derai hujan mewarnai udara beberapa saat setelahnya. "Yagen", panggil Souza kemudian.

"Hmm?", sahut pemuda bersurai hitam itu enteng.

"Aku sudah terlanjur menyeduh dua gelas teh. Temani aku sebentar lagi?", pintanya sambil menyodorkan gelas teh yang sudah disiapkannya.

Tersenyum, sang _tantou_ segera duduk menempati ruang kosong yang telah ditinggalkan pemiliknya. "Dengan senang hati".

-Part 2: fin-

* * *

a.n:

* _Demon King._ Sebutan untuk Oda Nobunaga.


	3. Chapter 3

A Touken Ranbu Fanfiction

Pairing: Touken Danshi x OC Saniwa

Disclaimer: I just own the plot and the OC, Touken Ranbu belongs to DMM/Nitro+

Kumpulan short fic, prekuel sekaligus sekuel dari "Tubuh Penuh Luka"

* * *

 **Part 3**

 **Kasen Kanesada - Sweets and Warmth**

.

[Kalau saja ia cukup berani untuk menyampaikan tulus hangat perasaannya.

Akankah ia bisa menahan kepergiannya?]

.

Kasen Kanesada - pedang dengan nama yang mewakili tiga puluh enam penyair terbaik dari zaman Heian, Nara, dan Asuka - kini tengah sibuk bergelut di dapur _honmaru_. Menumbuk nasi untuk mochi, memasak adonan _anko_ (1). Memenuhi seisi ruangan dengan uap dan aroma manis yang dapat membuat siapa pun tergiur. Pria berambut violet tersebut berharap masakannnya dapat sedikit mencerahkan suasana _honmaru_ yang terus muram akhir-akhir ini.

Setiap gerakan tangan Kasen terlihat begitu terampil nan elegan. Keluwesannya tak juga berkurang walau kemudian refleks mengambil alih kesadaran sementara pikirannya terbawa ke masa lalu. Saat dimana gadis itu selalu berada di sisinya.

.

 _Angin hangat berhembus menerbangkan kelopak bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Kala itu pun, pedang peninggalan Hosokawa Tadaoki itu tengah sibuk berkutat dengan adonan mochi ketika merasakan seseorang menarik pelan lengan kosode-nya_ (2).

' _Kasen-san, sedang membuat apa?' tulis sang gadis mungil._

" _Ah, Aruji," senyum Kasen terkembang ketika menyadari siapa yang kini berada di sampingnya. "Sejak kemarin Jiroutachi ribut mengajak semuanya untuk hanami, jadi sekarang aku sibuk menyiapkan dango_ _untuk malam nanti"_

 _Gadis itu bergeming beberapa saat sambil memperhatikan pekerjaan tangan sang uchigatana sebelum akhirnya kembali menuliskan, 'Boleh aku disini melihatmu memasak?'_

" _Tentu saja," sang saniwa membalas senyuman Kasen sebelum kemudian duduk di sudut dapur dan mengamatinya memasak. Mata kanannya yang tidak tertutupi perban terus memperhatikan setiap gerakan sang pria dengan sunguuh-sungguh, seakan berusaha mengabadikannya dalam ingatan._

 _Bukan hanya saat itu, bila pekerjaannya sedang tak menumpuk, tak jarang sang saniwa menghampiri Kasen di dapur hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan apa yang sedang ia buat kala itu. Menghantarkan hangat walau hanya dengan keberadaannya._

.

Tangan sang Nosada terhenti. Ia beralih memandang ke seisi dapur. Setengah berharap gadis itu akan berdiri di salah satu sudut ruangan dan tersenyum padanya. Namun hanya sepi yang hadir menyapa. Menghela napas, Kasen kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya kendati kini ada hampa yang terasa begitu dingin menusuk.

* * *

"Wah, _botamochi!_ (3)" seru Midare antusias saat salah satu saudaranya membawakan hasil karya Kasen untuk dimakan bersama.

" _Botamochi, botamochi!_ " seru yang lainnya seraya melahap manis mochi- _anko_ dengan riang.

Sementara itu sudut lain, sang koki justru memperhatikan para _tantou_ yang bersemangat dengan tatapan sendu. Padahal ia berinisiatif membuatkan mochi untuk mencerahkan yang terus berguram, namun ia sendiri tak bisa menahan muram kali keping kenangan kembali timbul dari dasar ingatannya.

.

 _Gadis itu bergeming. Mata kanannya membulat besar seakan tak percaya dengan kuantitas dan macam hidangan di depannya._

' _Ini semua untukku?' tulisnya kemudian setelah beberapa saat terpaku._

" _Hai' khusus kubuatkan untuk Aruji" Sang pria terkekeh pelan, "Terlalu banyak ya?"_

 _Kala itu belum genap dua puluh empat jam Kasen datang ke honmaru. Tak ingin kalah dengan toudan lainnya sudah lebih dulu dekat dengan sang saniwa, pria beriris biru segera membuatkan banyak makanan khusus untuk tuan barunya. Selain juga karena ia prihatin dengan kesehatan saniwa-nya yang tampak begitu kurus._

 _Tanpa kata, gadis itu mulai mengangkat sumpitnya dan menyantap suapan pertamanya. Kedua. Ketiga. Tak juga ada reaksi._

 _Hening yang datang membuat Kasen merasakan tegang. Ia memang percaya diri dengan rasa masakannya, tapi kalau tidak sesuai dengan selera tuannya maka tidak akan ada artinya. Risau itu kemudian seketika berubah panik saat sang Aruji_ _mulai terisak dan menangis diantara suapannya._

" _A- Aruji?!_ _Apa masakanku tidak enak? Kalau ada yang Anda tidak sukai, jangan dipaksakan..."gugup membuat suara sang uchigatana terdengar begitu memohon._

 _Gadis itu menggeleng. Perlahan ia meraih alat tulisnya dan mulai menuliskan, 'Makanannya sangat enak kok'_

' _Arigatou'_

' _Hontouni, arigatou_ (4) _'_

.

Kala itu, Kasen tidak pernah paham arti dari air mata sang _saniwa_ , pun cara untuk menenangkannya. Ia selalu ingin menanyakan alasannya, tapi rikuh menahannya untuk maju. Ia hanya sebuah pedang, sesosok _tsukumogami_ (5) yang bergantung pada kekuatan sang _Aruji_. Rasanya tak pantas bila ia menanyakan hal yang personal pada tuannya. Karenanya, ia memutuskan untuk bergeming.

Baru setelah sosoknya menghilang, pria itu mengetahui semuanya. Bahwa di luar sana tak pernah ada orang yang menginginkan keberadaan gadis itu, apalagi melimpahkannya dengan perhatian. Sebab itulah gadis itu menangis. Karena kata tak lagi cukup menahan luapan cita yang tidak pernah dirasa. Ironinya, semua informasi itu takkan ada gunanya bila yang bersangkutan sudah tak ada lagi untuk ia hapuskan air matanya.

Kasen mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit kelabu yang perlahan membeku. Gadis itu telah memberinya suam pada dingin bilah bajanya, namun pergi dengan meninggalkan kosong yang mencekik.

Kalau saja tak ada sungkan yang menghalangi. Kalau saja ia cukup berani untuk menyampaikan tulus hangat perasaannya dan menanyakan seluruh risau yang tergambar pada wajah gadis itu. Akankah ia bisa menahan kepergiannya?

-Part 2: fin-

* * *

a.n:

Special thanks for kiiromaru~

Makasih banyak buat reviewnya. Berhubung aku paling males buat buka-buka EYD, reviewmu sangat-sangat membantu^^

Untuk masa lalu saniwa dan penyerangan di honmaru, silakan baca main story-nya, "Tubuh Penuh Luka", karena sebenernya kumpulan fic ini semacam sekuel+flashback dari beberapa toudan tentang saniwa mereka.

Ditunggu review berikutnya =3

* * *

(1)Pasta kacang merah manis.

(2)Atasan tradisional jepang, biasa dipakai dengan _hakama_.

(3)Sering juga disebut _ohagi._ Jenis mochi dengan pasta kacang merah di bagian luar dan mochi di bagian dalam.

(4)Terima kasih banyak.

(5)Roh/spirit yang berasal dari benda-benda kuno berumur ratusan tahun.


End file.
